1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning processing method and a cleaning processing apparatus for applying a cleaning processing to various substrates such as a semiconductor wafer and a LCD substrate by supplying a predetermined cleaning liquid to the substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of, for example, a semiconductor device, a cleaning processing is applied to the substrate of a semiconductor wafer with a predetermined chemical liquid or a pure water for removing particles, an organic contaminant, metal impurities, an organic material and an oxide film from the wafer. Such a cleaning processing includes in general a cleaning processing with a chemical liquid, a cleaning processing with a pure water, a drying processing with a volatile chemical agent, e.g., isopropyl alcohol (IPA), and a blow drying processing or a spin drying processing carried out by supplying a gas. These processings are carried out in the order mentioned.
The IPA drying processing is carried out by, for example, a method in which a wafer is dipped in a tank housing IPA, followed by pulling up the wafer, or a method in which a liquid IPA is supplied onto a wafer, which is rotated at a low speed, followed by rotating the wafer at a high speed so as to centrifugally remove the IPA attached to the wafer.
However, in the method in which the wafer is dipped in a tank housing IPA, the contamination of IPA proceeds with time, with the result that the particles within IPA are attached to the wafer. Further, where a liquid IPA is supplied to the wafer that is stopped or rotated at a low speed, IPA is consumed in a large amount, leading to a high processing cost. As a result, the manufacturing cost is increased.